Toys, Boys, and Kissing Joys
by MissNata13
Summary: JONAS- MAcy is having trouble writing a paper.


**I just watched a JONAS episode and I'm more than convince that I love Kevin and Macy together. So I had to write a oneshot about them.**

**Enjoy!**

---

Toys, Boys, and Kissing Joys

---

I blinked for the thousandth time at the black sheet of paper that was still clean and pure. Everytime I had an idea I would near my pen to it but just before I wrote something, I stopped myself. If this creative paper was a sport, I would have a much easier time with it. I finished up all of my math homework for the next month. I've read through all the assigned chapters for Biology, twice. I knew U.S. History as if it were my own life. I've always struggled with English. Don't get me wrong, I love books. I have all of the Harry Potter books with the spines bent in and the covers less than perfect. I'm just not a writer.

I could cry if Miss. Harley assigned a one-page personal narrative about three things I like.

And I did cry once I got home from school.

Sure it was due in two weeks and Miss. Harley was stressing over the strange relationship between Cathrine and Heathcliff in Wuthering Heights than the simple narrative. But I was completely freaking out about it.

Stella was writing about fabrics, fashion, and friends. In fact, I just finished talking to Stella over the phone and she suggested I should toss in my love for sports. Now if it were_ only_ that easy. There were plenty of sports I could write about but I knew that mentioning any kind of physical activity would be predictable. And I didn't want to be predictable.

"Maaaacy!"

I sighed and dropped my pen and got up from my desk to see what my mom was calling me for. I jogged to the kitchen where my mom was spoon feeding my niece, who was completely adorable if it wasn't for her ear piercing screams. I guess she got that from me when I try to sing. I don't know how Kevin stood up with my awful singing. Darla, my niece, gave me a drooling grin.

"Macy, can you take care of Darla for a second? I need to run down to our store to get some shoes. I don't know how I could have lost her shoes at the market. You would think that I would noticed a pair of shoes flying across the registers. And I need to get more baby food..." My mom rambled on, already grabbing her things. I picked up Darla and held her beside my waist.

"Sure, I don't mind Darla at all." I said in my most obnoxious baby cooing voice.

Darla babbled.

My mom kissed the side of my head and headed for the door.

I carried Darla up to my room where she had a fasination for the old china dolls I had. I'm not sure why I still had them around. They were stuffed in the back of my closet because they honestly had no room in my room. Three china dolls would stick out like a sore thumb in the sea of JONAS posters and sport equipment. I'm not sure why I don't have the heart to give them away. I guess they remind me there was a time before JONAS, sports, and stupid narratives.

I placed Darla on my bed as I dug into the back of my closet to grab one of my favorite dolls. Darla squealed the moment she saw the doll. I bounced around to entertain my niece. Hearing her laugh and seeing how much fun dolls use to be, I had the sudden inspiration for my narrative.

---

"So what sports did you pick? Joe and I are betting it's along the lines of basketball, lacrosse, and bowling." Stella greeted my at my locker.

I shoved my tennis racket into my locker as I pulled out my books for English, "It's not about sports."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Fine then, at least one of the things you're going to write is going to be about sports."

I pushed my locker door shut, "No sports."

Stella looked like she was considering calling the nurse because for once I wasn't obsessing over sports.

"Then it must be about one of the Lucas's." Stella narrowed her eyes accusingly.

Or JONAS.

"No," I sighed, "I just need two more things and you'll see it's not about sports or JONAS."

Just then, Dale Summers, captain of the golfing team past by smirking at me along with all the boys from the boy's golf team. All I have to say is WOW. But then things got better. Kevin Lucas appraoched Stella and I smiling that smile that most girls see in posters. I was lucky to see on his real face it everyday.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Kevin, you're a good writer right?" I hopelessly asked. Stella gasped at my forwardness.

Kevin shifted his weight around on his feet, "I think so."

I blushed, "Can you please help me write a paper? I promise I won't kill you."

That smile again. My heart fluttered a bit.

"Sure, I have a lot of ideas that Nick and Joe didn't want to use for a song. I would be more than happy to share some with you if you find it handy." Kevin grinned.

I threw my arms around him, dropping my books in the process. Thankfully, Kevin has learn to push back on my hugs so I won't end up tackling him to the floor. I've found that I enjoy Kevin's hugs way more than I enjoy sports or watching Dale Summers attempt a hole-in-one.

---

I wanted to rip every single hair off my head and I'm sure I'll enjoy that more than trying to figure out how to piece this english paper together. Kevin was beside me in the sea of crumpled balls of paper jotting down the few points I wanted to write about.

"You should write this like how you talk to me." Kevin squinted at his writing, not taking his eyes off the notebook, "Like explain to me how much you like one of our songs or something. Kinda like that except explain why you like toys so much."

I blushed a crimson red. Kevin never really asked why I tossed toys into the picture. I'm sure he's curious as to why sporty and off-beat Macy would want to write about toys.

"Kevin, do you have something you played with all the time when you were a kid?" I buried my face my hands and sighed.

"Sure, I still have Barrel of Monkeys. I lost all of the monkey pieces but I still have the barrel." Kevin shrugged.

"What do you remember when you see the barrel?"

Kevin's smile grew and he nodded, "I get you. So what other two things are you going to write about?"

I sighed, "Boys."

"Boys?"

"I like boys." I laughed, "I mean they are so fasinating. What I would give just to see what they were thinking for a day."

Kevin rolled his eyes, "You could just ask."

I made a face, "I don't expect complete honesty."

"Try me." Kevin challenged.

I scanned Kevin, who leaned back in the chair ready for any question.

"Name the one thing you think about all day long." I said, lightly playing with some of the paper balls. It wasn't a difficult question. I half expected Kevin to say something along the lines of writing songs or music but after the first minute of silence I got worried.

"Kevin? It's not going to be something gross is it? Because if it is, I rather you keep that to yourself." I bit my lip.

Kevin stared at my face and shook his head, "You know, it's getting late. I should go home."

He stood up knocking most of the paper balls to the floor. He quickly gathere his things and flew out. I stummbled to me feet and ran after him. Exactly what is on that boy's mind? It's can't be that bad for Kevin to become upset about. I finally caught up to him before he reach the front door.

"Kevin, I didn't mean to-"

Kevin whipped around and narrowed his eyes to peer into mine. I quickly dodged his gaze.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." I apologized, "If I said that your answer will be used for scientific purposes, would you tell me?"

The corners of Kevins mouth pulled slightly up, "No judgement?"

"Nope." I said, "Scouts honor."

Kevin walked outside to his car as I followed him out. He got inside his car and rolled down the window just as he revved up the engine to his car.

"The ont thing I think about is what would it would be like to kiss you."

And Kevin raced away from the driveway.

---

For the next few days, I was in a daze. I'm pretty sure I heard what Kevin say out of context. I'm sure he said something along the lines of he wonders what it would be like to diss me... that makes no sense. Fortunately, the moment Kevin left I ran upstairs to finish up my paper and two days later I found out I got an A. Stella proudly marched around the halls announcing my grade to everyone of our friends. Kevin slipped by but Stella grabbed him.

This is a good time to mention that Kevin and I haven't spoken since that night. I didn't know what else to say. _Hey Kevin. I want to kiss you as much as you want to kiss me. _I would sound like a dork.

"Kevin, Macy wants to tell you something!" Stella pushed me towards Kevin.

"I do?" I asked, panicked.

"Show him!" Stella ordered.

I handed him the graded paper and Kevin instantly began reading. I waited an agonizing five minutes until Kevin looked over the paper to see me fiddling with my hair.

"Stella can I talk to Macy alone?" Kevin asked.

Stella shrugged and turned away. Stella didn't take two steps when I felt a pair of warm hands cup my face and pull me in for a heavenly kiss.

---

_Toys mark a era in my life when everything was simple..._

_Boys let me discover that I'm no longer that girl who plays with dolls..._

_But in all my self discovery, I'd rather keep those kissing joys  
that sweep me off my feet._

---

When Kevin pulled away he immediately looked upset again.

"Sorry," He whispered, "Just wanted to see... if I could sweep you off your feet."

Kevin nervously chuckled.

And how do you think I responded? Well, I'm just that kind of girl that loves to return a favor. So I kissed him and it was great.

---

**REVIEW!**


End file.
